<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's not a fate, it's arrangement by naps_and_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675642">It's not a fate, it's arrangement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee'>naps_and_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marco is arranged to marry?, Marco kicking butts again, Shanks is so not having it, Thatch is lil shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Marco has the best heart. And Shanks falls for him a little bit more (literally out of Moby, drenched, because Marco is all about mean kicks).<br/>.<br/>He doesn't count on another suitor factor tho (he should, now that he knows).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco makes such unhappy expression when he notices somewhat familiar ship docking on a hidden part of the island (it's either Whitebeard's or the owner of said ship's, so nobody is kicking anybody out, sadly).</p><p>He sighs, looking at his family with such deadpan.</p><p>"Can we change the direction? I don't think that island is healthy for us."</p><p>Thatch gives him an understanding smile and pat on the back.</p><p>Saying, "We do need restocking stuff. So, bear a little, Marco." before smiling so widely from ear to ear.</p><p>That damn sadist.</p><p>Marco huffs. He looks at Pops' way. The said captain is currently napping after drinking sake. There is no point in waking his pops out of whim.</p><p>Tho, he is pretty sure that Pops wouldn't mind on change of direction, sacrificing the family just for him (make them eat sea kings for another week and cut the alcohol, dividing it to rations).</p><p>Because Edward Newgate could be selfish and nobody would blame him (perks of being captain).</p><p>However, Marco has no such luxury (he could tho, if he wants. And they would suffer for his sake). He has no bad bone in his body, and he thinks maybe... Maybe he, like what Thatch said, could endure a little.</p><p>More over what will people say if they see Moby fleeing from Red Force?</p><p>Not a chance.</p><p>Marco pinches his nosebridge. "Fine, but no funny business."</p><p>Thatch, that bastard, smirks that reads something like 'You know that it's not up to me.' but fears for his life, hence his silence. His annoying face speaks for him tho, so Marco kicks that sorry ass, grumbled.</p>
<hr/><p>"Say it again!" Shanks jumps on a neighboring table whose people just seated themselves in the bar. Apparently these people were just back from the port, talking how they saw a very peculiar gigantic ship shaped like a whale? </p><p>"Whitebeard's ship? You sure?"</p><p>They all look at him weirdly. "Yes?"</p><p>"Which port?" Shanks asked, evidently beaming.</p><p>They hesitately point him the way.</p>
<hr/><p>Marco consciously uses his observation haki to get a read on the place he is visiting (so he could avoid a certain red haired captain). It tires him (or maybe he is just tense because his phoenix constantly recharges him) but he has no other choice.</p><p>He doesn't wanna run to Shanks randomly and have to kick him out the way (because he could get really clingy, and hence annoying). Good thing that he is not a big fan of alcohol, hence bar is easily skipped.</p><p>He still needs to buy things regarding his duty as navigator slash ship doctor, tho. So drugstore it is. After that, stationary store.</p>
<hr/><p>Marco just finished buying meds when he heard an annoying tell-tale.</p><p>"Maaaaarrrrcoooooo..."</p><p>Tick appears on Marco's head, "Shit."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still at a serious meeting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following events are as follow:</p><p>Collision between unfortunate person who happened to be in the way of Shanks and Marco, a burly man who's already looked pissed enough before the little happy (only applies to Shanks) accident, and then a little kid with fallen ice cream.</p><p>Why does it has to be like this, whenever Red Hair is around?</p><p>Marco watches as the man profusely apologizes to both adults while trying to get the kid to stop crying. A total picture of flustered man, and not crazy mad yonko that most people would picture of (Kaido and Linlin sure are mad, while Pops... is a little bit crazy on his own).</p><p>Marco chuckles (a bit, and Red Hair could never know!). As he orders two helping of large ice cream from ice cream man who's been watching the events with terror,</p><p>"Is that red haired-man going to be okay? He completely doesn't know who he had messed up with."</p><p>"Don't worry, he's one though bastard." he said, reassuringly. Maybe. He hopes.</p><p>Paying for those colorful ice cream and thanks the man, he walks to the crying kid.</p><p>"Here, I got you new ice cream. So stop crying."</p><p>That kid looks up to him, face is a picture of terror (why everyone is scared?), before running away.</p><p>Marco deadpans.</p><p>
  <em>Am I really that scary looking?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A total waste of good ice cream tho.</em>
</p><p>Marco sighs, looking back to the heated now escalated to fight scene between Shanks and burly man. Red Hair just let himself being thrown to a nearest building.</p><p>Marco lifts his brow.</p><p>
  <em>Really Red Hair?</em>
</p><p>The unfortunate man is nowhere to be seen, as he may had flown before this even happened (wise man, unlike this thug).</p><p>Marco sees when that yonko rises up, lamenting how the dent on the building that he causes would be rather hard to be fixed somehow. He still apologizes to that thug, who doesn't appreciate being shown that his attack had mean nothing.</p><p>Marco doesn't need his observation haki to know what's going to happen afterwards.</p><p>Upon the hand that's going to land an attack to Shanks, Marco places a restrictive hold on his wrist (ice cream in the other).</p><p>"I am sorry, my friend there is dumb." he pointed.<br/>
"He apologized already. Wouldn't you want let this one go? It's not like he caused you terrible loss."</p><p>The man tries to pry his hand free but to no avail. Grudgingly he puts a gun to Marco's temple.</p><p>"Really? You gonna try to kill me just for a small inconvenience?" His voice even, not showing a hint of fear (because why should he? when the threat is minimal to not existent).</p><p>"You think I wouldn't do it?"</p><p>"On the contrary. I trust you to pull the trigger, just because you're mad that I am not cowering with fear upon your gun."</p><p>The man grunts, fingers shaking.</p><p>Marco counts it's a split second before the bullet piercing his skull. He looks at Red Hair who looks at him with super horrified face. </p><p>"Marcooo! Noooo!!!"</p><p>
  <em>Bang!</em>
</p><p>Collective shrieks from the spectators and people covering their eyes for the worst. Tho it's only blood that trickles Marco's temple, blue flame burst to cover the wound, Marco doesn't even stumble on his feet.</p><p>A sigh.</p><p>Marco uses his hold on the man's wrist to throw the man. Effectively makes a depression on the ground. </p><p>"You're annoying. You almost make me waste a perfectly good ice cream."</p><p>Marco touches his soon to be dried blood with annoyed face. Good thing he had bought and had with him meds supply for Moby, huh? Not that he needs much. Just a good napkin to rid the trickle.</p><p>A sudden jump of body-full (and cape full) of a man almost knocked him down.</p><p>"Marco, my herooo!"</p><p>Out of reflex, he pushes one of his ice cream cone to Shanks's mouth, effectively shutting him up </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not that Shanks is weak or he couldn't defend himself. That man is a Yonko (hello, the name is an explanatory itself). He just doesn't have it in him sometimes, to defend himself from a minor inconvenience. Just like what happened in Fusha.<br/>.<br/>Marco could just leave Shanks there because that man obviously won't die from that kind of attack alone. But bless his heart.<br/>.<br/>Maybe I am craving ice cream... for writing this much of importance ^^;<br/>Also, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How did it happen anyway?” Wiping tears on his eyes, looking at his annoyed brother funny. “You saved him from a regular thug and then choked him with ice cream? I don’t get your logic dear brother.”</p><p>Marco is still not amused, fuming about this on Moby’s empty deck, since most of his brothers are currently hitting bar and market. Though unfortunately Thatch had to be there since like Marco he has a duty to fulfill (Marco being ship’s doctor and Thatch is practically the main chef in Moby).</p><p>Beside him, a clinging thing he wants to discard for quite while now is making a face at him.</p><p><em>Kissy face</em>, Thatch had supplied him with the word, helpfully.</p><p>Marco slapped the face with his flame once and unfortunate hand had to hold him tight and made him lost his balance, actually sending both of them sprawling on the floor.</p><p>Thatch looked at them in a quiet one second before doubling with laughter, rolling on the floor like he just witnessed the funniest thing in the world. Which to his defence, it was.</p><p>Catching his breath, and wiping his happy tears from his face. The chef looks at the odd pair of two.</p><p>“Moby will be empty for quite while you know? Nobody’s gonna judge you for shagging a yonko.”</p><p>Marco is so so spluttered at that. He looks at his brother with much betrayed look.</p><p>“What? Guy wants to get into your pants since day one, I don’t see bad side of siding with this crew. At least the cap doesn't eat his crew or something. Ouch! You’re not allowed to kick me.”</p><p>Marco fumes. In a flash second Red Hair’s hold loosen a bit, he broke free to kick Thatch in the face, because… that’s so not his business to comment about his life.</p><p>“Well, he is not wrong.”</p><p>The voice is superbly calm. Not the kind of neutral calm though. Marco had noticed long time ago, had known Red Hair long enough to recognize the storm (or mischief) that is brewing (<em>And now he is looking at him like that?</em>).</p><p>Red hair smiles to Whitebeard’s fine chef, eyes speaks trouble as he says, “You said Moby will be empty for a while?”</p><p>Because that rhetoric is so not perverted and Marco is so not done with these people. Brother or not. He is so kicking them to water.</p><p>“Oh yeah… I bet everyone is staying at bar or brothel tonight, so if you wanna… Whoaa Marco!”</p><p>One, two kicks. Marco succesfully removes his brother and the rival crew’s captain out of Moby’s deck, right to where the water is. Good thing they’re not a fruit user, huh?</p><p>A sigh.</p><p>Now, about putting the supplies he bought on infirmary… the faster they’re restocking, the faster they’re leaving the island, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, this is not the first draft. It’s the second. Since the story got way too dramatic and I don’t feel that it would fit the story, I change it.<br/>.<br/>Though, maybe… I’ll revamp it, make it a new entry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I did. Putting it on this (additional) chapter 😂 the rough idea of Shanks finding out about Marco's (marriage?) arrangement with Katakuri.<br/>.<br/>The draft is more dramatic tho ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you, I can get towel on my own. Owww! What is this huge box?” Shanks prods the suspiciously colorfully wrapped and decorated box with his sword hilt. There is a label on the top of the box’s lid (is it called lid?). </p><p><em>For Marco</em>, he reads.</p><p>Shanks looks around the infirmary. Marco had let him in there to dry himself after he and Thatch climbed Moby (Thatch went to his room of course). Room is empty, and Marco is fetching the stuff he left on Moby.</p><p>It won’t hurt to look a little right?</p><p>Apparently somebody gave Marco a little (big!) present. But Marco’s birthday is still few months away though? So what is this?</p><p>Uncovering the box and looking.</p><p>Shanks blinks once. And then twice.</p><p>“Told you the towel is on the rack. What are you doing?”</p><p>Marco looks at Shanks as the man throws the box in front of him.</p><p>“What the fuck Marco?! You’re marrying Katakuri?! This stuff… this… this is dowry?! I don’t approve!!”</p><p>Marco looks at the box he completely forgot it’s existence about since the hazzle of docking in this island. Shrugging.</p><p>“Ah, that… is present. I am not deciding yet.”</p><p>Shanks looks like he is about to cry. “You can’t! You can’t marry him, okay?! If this is about territory then you could marry me and you don’t need to go to him, right? Please? Please Marco? Or, you can tell them that you’re pregnant of my child and we need to marry for the welfare of our chil…d”</p><p>Marco lands his talon to Shanks’s face, hard. Deadpanning over the stupidity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t like leaving my multichap unfinished so I am going to update every now and then?<br/>.<br/>Thank you for reading, kudos, bookmarks, and leaving comment! It means a lot for me ^^ (I like seeing the number goes up)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Benn is really helpful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ben, we need to talk. Quick, there is no time."<br/>Ben takes a glance on his cap who apparently just took a dunk on water. Dripping cape aside, there is a visible (hopefully shallow) wound on Shanks' head.</p><p>Marco, his brain helpfully supplies. Because the man had been leaving in hurry after hearing a snippet about the sighting of whale shaped ship in the nearby port.</p><p>Benn sighs. "What is it?"</p><p>Shanks takes a big gulp of sake and sits in front of him.</p><p>"I need to propose to Marco, and fast. Before Katakuri arrives and taking him away."</p><p>Benn lifts one of his brow. Katakuri he said? Linlin's second?</p><p>"Okay. What do you need?"</p><p>Shanks, apparently doesn't expect this answer, looks at Benn horrifiedly. "You're so supportive! This is unusual. What happened?"</p><p>"Making an alliance is important. We know how difficult Linlin and Kaido are. Whitebeard is pretty much agreeable. One thing tho. Does Marco approve?"</p><p>Shanks blinks. Once, and then twice. Oh, how much he hates to answer this.</p><p>Benn though, doesn't really need to wait his answer to know. He nods. "Alright. Does he approve of Katakuri's then?"</p><p>Again, another question he hates to answer. Shanks had straightforwardly asked Marco to reject Katakuri's advance (just the way he did his), but then the phoenix hit him in the face.</p><p>Does that mean that he likes Katakuri? He couldn't be. But then why does he keep Katakuri's present while he diligently returns his?</p><p>Thinking about this makes Shanks wants to cry.</p><p>Excuse me, Katakuri is not Yonko. Size aside he has better title than Linlin's second.</p><p>Or is that the issue?</p><p>Size wise?</p><p>Since Marco seems to love his Pops. And it's totally normal for children to have a type resembling their parent.</p><p>"Maybe... maybe if I knock him up first then... Then we could marry." Shanks breathes out, weakly.</p><p>Benn rolls his eyes. Stupid captain indeed. A sigh.</p><p>"Or you can stop chasing the poor guy. In fact, Takanome had shown interest on you for years."</p><p>Shanks frowns. "Takanome is a friend. And... He is no childhood crush of mine. Marco is."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Or maybe I can crash their wedding, kidnap Marco, and we can live happily ever after."</p><p>"More like you'll be dead in the hand of Newgate first."</p><p>Shanks is seriously about to cry. Benn chuckles. "You can't do a thing if the deal is about romantic stuff. Like if they actually like each other. However if it is only arrangement..."</p><p>"I can make better proposal." Shanks nods, suddenly determined. "I can go to Kaido and give him something he couldn't refuse. I went to Gorosei and made those old farts reconsider their decision. I can convince Newgate to give me Marco's hand."</p><p>Benn looks at his captain with new amusement. "As long as Marco approves, he would go with him."</p><p>"Right!"</p><p>A smile and new determination in his eyes, Shanks rises up. "Now I just need to make inquiry for the best sake. And I'll talk to Newgate."</p><p>"Yeah, you do that." Benn nods, watching as Shanks walks to the drawer to fetch some papers and pen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because I got an idea and adding new chapter to already completed fic doesn't seem that bad 😬😅<br/>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>